Ice 2-Different
by Stephano16
Summary: He can't believe it. She can't be alive. He saw her die. And yet here she is standing before him looking as healthy as ever, but different at the same time. What happened to her? Why did i find her here? Why? (Sequel to Ice. If you haven't read the first on i strongly recommend you do!)


**Um... hello? Is anyone still here? I hope no one forgot about me :'(**

**WELL Im back guys! Hope you missed me! And i come bearing gifts! The gift of the second one. **

**I'm writing as i go again ;P sorry if i mess stuff up, it's just the way i write. I also feel that this chapter was a bit rushed since i wanted it to get out of you as fast as i could. It takes a while to find the right way you want the characters to go, and beleive me i had like 5 ideas of how the story could go but this on made the most scense. the other ones had aliens and zombies... um never mind moving along! **

**I'm sorry i took so long to get this out. School is a pain and so are relationships. But one of those is over so now i can focus and making my readers happy. :P**

**Anyway i'm glad im back and writing it's a pleasure to be writing for you. I love all the reviews i got from the first on They gave me the confidence to keep putting out my material. Lets see how many reviews this book will get! I hope you like this book i'm not sure if i do yet :P **

**I also have a question for you guys, what do you like better as a superhero name: Ice, Tundra, or Blizzard. Leave your choice in the reviews. (this has nothing to do with the story i just need an opinion on something :PP**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**If i did this character would be real.**

**Stephano**

**Chapter 1 Dick**

**May 26****th**** 12:35pm**

It had been about 3 weeks since Lindsey had died in the accident and more than a month since Gotham Academy exploded. Life has not been the same since those incidents. Sure classes went on as if it were any other day. But life itself was different. Every day I expect her to walk through the class room door and sit beside me in English class. She was so good at it she skipped a grade and was in my class. But every day she didn't walk in and every day I was reminded that she's gone and isn't coming back.

The first few days after it happened I stayed in my room, alone and depressed thinking that maybe, just maybe if I did something differently or got there 5 seconds sooner things would be different. And I'm sure it would be different but it didn't happen that way. I failed and I'd have to live the rest of my life knowing I failed her.

But Lindsey's death wasn't just hard on me. It was hard on everyone in our social group. They all wished they spent more time with her and got to know her better. Even the people that used to bully her felt depressed.

Barbara took it the hardest though. They did everything together. They had sleepover's, they hung out after school, they loved together. Those two were joined at the hip. You couldn't separate them. But then poof. Lindsey was gone and Barbara was a wreck. At first she didn't believe it, she kept denying it. She wouldn't accept the fact that she was gone. But when it finally hit her it hit her hard. When the students of Gotham Academy had to attend class at the local high school she didn't show up for 5 days, and when she came back she was quiet. She always looked down, almost never said a word, her eyes were always red like she'd been crying. And I don't blame her for crying, I cried too. Every time I tried to help her, giver her comfort she would push me away say she was fine and told me not to worry. But of course I did.

One day I decided to walk home and I took the long way. Towards Lindsey's old apartment. When I passed by I saw Barbara in the alley between the buildings. She was sitting on the ground head in her hands. I walked up to her and saw that she was crying. I sat down beside her, and slowly put my arms around her to hug. She didn't push me away this time instead she leaned against me and started crying into my shirt.

"It's going to be okay." I told her. "She's in a better place."

"I know." She sobbed. "I just miss her so much. I can't believe I'll never see her again."

"I miss her too." I said hugging her tighter. I rested my chin on her head

"C'mon," I said after a while, I offered her my hand to help her up. "Let's get you home." I walked her home comforting her whole time. By the time we reached her house she had stopped crying. She walked up the steps to her house and turned to me.

"Thank you Dick, for helping me. It's just so hard to get used to this."

"I know Barb." I replied. "But everything will work out. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Thanks.." She walked into her house.

"Bye." I kept walking home.

The truth was I didn't even know if everything would work out. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't but what was I supposed to tell her.

I sighed loudly.

_Everything is different._

"MR. GRAYSON!" Ms. Rigby yelled.

"huh?" I said snapping my head towards her.

"Caught in a day dream are we?" she asked.

"Um.."

"Pay attention! You come to class to learn not to dream!" she then continued with the lesson.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later for lunch. It was so easy to get lost in Gotham North. The halls were so long and so confusing.

Ever since Gotham Academy exploded we had to attend school here until they had rebuilt the school. It was taking a long time but there was a lot of damage.

I turned a corner hoping it led to the café and ran right into some grade 12 morons.

"Oof!" I exclaimed bumping into them. All of them turned around to face me._ Oh no not again._ I thought to myself.

There had been a lot of bullying in the past week or two. All the students from the Academy were still required to wear their uniforms. So it singled us out. Showed them who went to what school, and the students of Gotham North didn't like the student from the Academy. They somehow got it in their heads that the students from the Academy were know-it-alls who love to make people feel inferior because there rich. When in fact everyone just kept to themselves.

So these 3 dudes standing in front of me hate me because I go to Gotham Academy and they don't, and they hate me even more because I'm the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

I sighed backing away from them. "I don't want to do this today guys." I say in an annoyed tone. _Why do I have to do this every day._

"Yeah?" one of the guys walked up to me and shoved me a little. Just enough to have to step back to gain my balance. He had bleach blonde hair and green eyes. He wore blue jeans and their high school varsity jacket. Looking around at all of them I saw they were all wearing the same thing.

"Well we want to do this today." Said the blonde.

"All of this is stupid. All your gonna do is harass me, then leave you get nothing from so just go away." I said, trying to reason with what small brains they must've had.

"Did you hear that?" he blonde guys friend said. Both of them looked at him. "He called us stupid."

They all turned to face me with expressions of rage and anger.

_Oh shit._

The blonde dude swung his fist and I ducked under and ran past him. His friends tried to grabbed me but I fainted to the left just out of his reach and went sprinting away from all of them. I ran down the hallways as fast as I could not 'cause I was scared only because I wanted to escape confrontation. I just hoped they got lost as easily as I did in this school.

I ran down a long hallway and out of the school. It was a bright and very sunny day. The campus around the school was pretty big, and really green. No one was outside so there was really no one to see me. I walked towards a tree and sat in the shade to catch my breath.

I sighed and out my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. _Why the fuck do I have to go through this every single day. I can't wait till the Academy is up and running again. _

I sat there for a while even though I had class, and I found my mind wandering again onto the topic of Lindsey.

The day she died, I searched for hours in the rubble of the building. Even after everyone else had given up and gone. Even the police had left and I was still looking. The only thought in my head was _"She has to be here. She has to be alive. She can't be gone. She just can't." _. There was no sign of her body. There were no bones, no body parts, no nothing. It's like she just disappeared.

After a while she was presumed dead since no one found her body and there was no way she could have survived an explosion of that magnitude.

Even though there was no way she could have survived I still had a small belief that she was still alive. Her body wasn't found so there was no way to tell if she was dead or not. There was also no way to tell if she was alive but it was all I had.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture I had found in the rubble. It was a picture of us at the beach last summer. It was burnt around the edges so I couldn't see the full picture but I knew Bruce was buried in sand in the background of the picture with Alfred beside him. I smiled at the picture. Wishing life could go back to the way it used to be.

"Hey."

I looked up thinking it was the guys who were chasing me but it was Barbara instead.

"Oh. Hi." I said putting the picture back in my pocket.

"What you got there?" she asked sitting beside me.

"It's nothing." I answered.

I didn't stop her as she reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture. She turned it around and looked at it for a while in silence. A couple minutes later she said "You miss her too huh?"

"Every day." I sighed.

She giggled and I looked over at her and she was smiling. "I remember this." She said, pointing at the picture." It was a really fun day. Too bad she had to end so early."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah it was."

" I have the same picture in my room. Where did you get this?" she asked. "I know you didn't have a physical copy cause it was on your computer."

"It was given to me, at the funeral. It was found in the rubble of the explosions she was in." I said bluntly.

"Oh." Was all she said. She handed the picture back to me and started drawing circled in the dirt with her index finger.

"Do you think she's still alive somewhere?" I asked

I thought for a bit. "I'm not sure." She answered. "But all we can do is hope she's alive somewhere right?"

"Yeah, that's all we can do. At least for now."


End file.
